Queen Alana Potter
by fiction reading chick
Summary: Fem Harry Alana has a secret rated m for Language and their might be lemons review
1. What The Hell?

I don't own any of this JK Rowling does

Alana Pov

I was pushed and shoved as a crowd gathered around the corridor. I couldn't believe that Umbitch was sacking Trelewany . She had no right nor power to be in charge of anything at Hogwarts. My blood boiled at the sight of Umbitch sneering at the crying Trelewany, I couldn't take it.

"How dare you," I growled, pushing myself forward and away from the gaping crowd. "You nor the ministry has any power at Hogwarts as it is not under your jurisdiction, you toad faced bitch," I snapped, gasps echoed against the castle walls.

"Detention Potter," barked Umbitch. Her froggy face was red and puffy in anger.

"Didn't you hear me? You have no jurisdiction here. As you were placed here illegally by the minister and as you were not chosen by the headmaster you are here illegally," I smirked at her fearful face.

"And how would you know that Miss Potter? I have already told you not to lie. Will you need write more lines,"growled Umbitch, putting on an 'innocent' face.

I took a deep breath . This could either go very good or very bad. Making my decision my shoulders squared, I stood tall, and held my head up.

"Aslan bless me," I stated clearly before a bright gold light flooded the corridor. After a few moments the light died down and I appeared in my true form to the gaping spectators. My lips became fuller and redder, my skin became fairer, I grew taller and my face became more aristocratic and feminine. My chest grew about 4 sizes, and my eyes shown clearer and brighter than the most amazing emeralds. My uniform changed into a beautiful red dress with black accents, my shoes morphed into black healed slippers, and my ebony locks were pulled into an elegant bun at the nape of my neck with a gold crown that looked like intertwining leaves, flowers, and snowflakes resting gently on my silky hair. My quiver and arrows were strapped onto my back and in my belt was my beautiful jewel encrusted sword and dagger, my healing tonic, and my wand.

"I am high queen Alana the magnificent, wise, loyal, gentle, cunning,valiant, and brave. I am the ruler of Narnia or as it was once known as Avalon."


	2. Story Time!

It was silent for a long moment before Dumbledore appeared. He took one look at me and chuckled.

"I believe you have a lot of explaining to do Lady Potter," he smiled.

"Of course would you please gather Minister Fudge and a trustworthy reporter, as well as a few aurors and all of the students? I would rather not tell this more than once. Please tell them to come to the great hall," I told him sweetly, then turned on my heel and glided to the great halls double doors, leaving the gaping students and faculty behind.

I was waiting in the great hall for only a few moments before the door of the great hall burst open and the seats were filled. I stood from one of the Professors seats that I had sat in and watched as the Minister, Percy, Madam Bones, and the entire order (including Sirius in dog form) all walked in and conjured comfortable seats while Padfoot ran towards me. They all turned towards me and waited.

I took a deep breath," Many years ago there was a land named Narnia where all creatures once lived in harmony, Goblins, Wizards, Centaurs, and Muggles alike. Everything was good until a prophecy was foretold, it spoke of a woman coming to Narnia and turning it to winter all year round. The great King Aslan, who was a talking lion, sent a group of each race to Mirnia, or as we know it, Earth. Many years past and Aslan kept one important fact about the prophecy to himself, the prophecy spoke of a young girl returning to Narnia and killing the White Witch, the evil women who dictated his land"

"Dumbledore! Why are we listening to this nonsense-," the minister was cut off by an arrow piercing through his hideous bowler hat. Everyone turned towards me but I just stood there with my Die Bitch Die stare pointed at Fudge.

"5 years age a young girl was hiding from her family while they were vacationing in Italy, she ran through the hotel they were staying at and hid inside a wardrobe. The wardrobe transported her to Narnia. Once it was apparent that she was their savior she led her troops to battle and defeated the White Witch becoming high queen over Narnia. When it was told that she was to marry Aslan sent her back to Mirnia to find ten husbands, one to rule over each section of Narnia. The queen was only to return only when her husbands came to her and rule beside her," I finshed. Everyone stared at me.

"I swear on my life and magic that I am telling the complete truth. So mote it be," I rolled my eyes.

"Miss- Queen Alana what does that have to do with the ministry not interfearing with Hogwarts," asked Professor Sprout.

"Hogwarts was once apart of Narnia long ago but we let it go as a gift to Mirnia."

"Lies," hissed Umbitch.

I smirked.


	3. Husbands

"TEN HUSBANDS!"

"Yes, "nodded Alana." I need men who can become great rulers. An oracle foretold me of my soulmates, men who possess at least one of these qualities, logic, wisdom, loyalty, political understanding, bravery, cunningness, fairness, stubbornness, hard-work, and nurturing. Everyone has a soulmate who fits their personality to a tee but because I have a land to rule I have different personalities to become what my people need. Logic, wisdom, and fairness to settle disputes; cunningness, political understanding, bravery, and stubbornness for battle, both verbal and physical. I have to be hard-working to be a queen and I am the mother to my people. And most of all I am loyal to Aslan and to Narnia."

As Alana finished more and more people look dumbstruck. Finally spoke up.

"And who are these husbands," she asked shakily. Alana looked conflicted, on one hand she would finally be able to connect with her soulmates, on the other they might freak out and leave her.

After a few beats of silence Alana finally took a deep breath.

"My soulmate who represents Logic is Theodore Nott."

Gasps echoed through the hall.

"What," shouted Theo.

"If I can continue without any more interruptions. Thank you," snapped Alana, then she sighed.

"My soulmate who represents Wisdom is Blaise Zabini." More gasps.

"My soulmate who represents Loyalty is Severus Snape." The thump of a body hitting the floor sounded from the staff table.

"My soulmate who represents Political Understanding is Draco Malfoy."

Pretty sure someone had a heart attack.

"My soulmates who represent Bravery and Cunningness are Fred and George Weasly."

"My Soulmates who represent Fairness and Nurturing are Bill and Fred Weasly."

"My Soulmate who represents Stubbornness is Neville Longbottom."

Alana took a breath.

"And my **Husband** who represents Hard-work is Salazar Slytherin."

Gasps echoed throughout the Great Hall as a bright light flashed. When the flash disappeared a man in Silver armor and a green cape became apparent. He had black hair that went mid-back, broad shoulders, and a tony stark beard/goatee. His face was chiseled and his lips were pulled into a smirk. A silver sword with a snake wrapped around the handle as it rested in its emerald incrusted scabbard. His cape was held on with a snake like neck piece.

"Hello Love," he grinned. Alana ran up and tackled him in a hug. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck as she breathed in his scent.

"Salazar," she breathed in content.

Then all hell broke loose.

_**I Don't Own Anything It belongs To JK Rowling and CS Lewis**_

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. On fanfiction I go by Kitana so any suggestions or commets would be greatly appreciated. I got the ten husbands idea from the story "Ten Too Many" so you should check it out and Thank you for reading I will also be posting new stories soon.**

**Please Review**


	4. Salazar

"WHAT!"

"Ally get away from! Him he's evil," cried .

"That can't be Slytherin Ms. Potter. Obviously you've become a pathological liar. Stay away from my son," sneered Lucius Malfoy.

"Oi everyone shut it," I screamed.

"First of all Salazar is not evil, he was framed by one of his students because he failed them. I believe it was a hufflepuff. Salazar only wanted muggleborn students to go to a separate school so that they could be educated in wizarding ways. He also wanted the children to be taken away from their families BEFORE their magic is fully developed so there wasn't another witch hunting massacre. Second of all Salazar didn't leave Hogwarts over a fight or to kill muggles. ALL of the founders left Hogwarts so that they could find their soul mates. Godric married a Veela, Rowena a faerie, and a Helga a vampire. Rowena is currently in the faerie realm Godric died and Helga is in America with her husband as a vampire. Salazar was transported to Narnia when Aslan found out he was looking for his soul mate, ergo me, and transported him to Narnia. We met at a ball, fell in love Romeo and Juliet style you know without the whole dying thing we got married. Any other questions?"

"I could have explained that," complained Sal quietly.

"They'd believe me better than the man who is supposedly evil and disappeared hundreds of years ago," I replied.

"HA ha very funny," said Salazar sarcastically.

"OH I know I'm hilarious, it's why you love me," I snarked back.

"One of the many, "he whispered lovingly in my ear.

"What do you mean I'm your soul mate Potter? In case you've forgotten I'm Professor, even though you barely pay attention enough in my class to learn something," Snarled Snape.

"Perhaps we should take this to a more private setting," directed Dumbledore.

"Of course, may we use your office Professor, "I asked him politely.

"It would be my pleasure. The password is butterscotch licorice," he told me.

"Thank you professor shall we," I questioned my soul mates. Without waiting for an answer I strutted my way to the headmaster's office.

Let's hope this goes well.

UPDATE PLEASE!

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while school and everything. Real quick I'm looking for this story it's Fem!Harry reading the books but she's in a relationship with Percy Weasley who is a good guy. It's the Order of the Pheonix is reading the books.


	5. Conversations

Alana Pov

When we reached Dumbledore's office a silence came over us until…..

"What the bloody hell do you mean I'm your soulmate Potter," shouted Severus, I quickly cut him off with a deep kiss, a kiss that I have been waiting to give him since I first laid eyes on him. He was shocked for a few minutes until an electric current passed through our connected lips. The minutes seemed like hours, days even. I slowly pulled back with half glazed eyes and placed my hands on his black robes directly over his heart.

"The fates have given me a connection to you, each of you. It may not seem like it but we are meant for each other." I told him softly but all the others still heard it.

"Alana I'm your teacher," Severus said lightly and there was pain in his voice.

"And I am a queen. The ruler of this land. It doesn't matter if you're my soulmate. We're meant to be together, "I told him firmly. It was silent for what seems like eternity. _Until it was interrupted_.

"Well we're all for this,' said Fred and George in unison. Salazar and I chuckled.

"What of the rest of you, what are your opinions on the matter," questioned Sal. I was scared.

"You're a little young but I'm alright with this," said Bill.

"Me too, but nurturing. Really," Charlie asked a little irked. I giggled and he grinned at me.

"Ally you're my friend and an amazing person. The only problem I have is that I have to share you. And I'm not stubborn, "Neville told me stubbornly, yet his eyes twinkled good-naturedly.

"Blaise, Theo what about you two," my voice quiet as I said my inquiry to them.

"Well I can logically say that your beautiful and kind and it will be an honor to be your husband," smirked Theo, I smiled at his pun.

"I agree Cara Mia," purred Blaise, violet eyes darkening as he ran his hand through his 'sex hair'. I felt my belly heat and moisture in between my legs.

"Severus"

"I suppose I'll have to stop telling you to call me professor," his face was blank yet I could still see the amusement in his eyes.

"I don't know, I still call Sal professor but only in certain place," I smiled naughtily yet innocently at them. I could see the boys' eyes darkening in lust and laughed silently to myself before pulling it together. '_Boys will be boys,_ 'I thought before turning towards Draco.

He stared at me and I was silently freaking out, he strode towards me me cupped my neck and pulled me into his lean, muscular body and gave me a searing kiss. I moaned and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. I slowly pulled back my eyes partially open.

"Can I take that as a yes, "I breathed.

"I don't know can you," Draco smirked but his eyes were worried.

"Of course I do Dragon. I always get what I want," I sassed back.

"Dragon," he questioned with a blossoming grin on his face.

"Of course, your Dragon, Salazar is Serpent, George is Sneak, Fred is Sly, Blaise is Romeo, Theo is Chipmunk, Neville is Thumper, Severus is Batman Bruce or Batty, Charlie is Willy Wonka or Oompa Loompa, and Bill is Bootstrap."

They all looked at me like I was insane, which I admit was slightly true.

"This is going what we're going to have to live with for the rest of our lives. It used to be duller before because she was moody you guys weren't there now she's going to be like a freaking kid in a candy shop," sighed Sal.

"Shut up Serp," I glared with a smile still on my face.

"This'll be hell won't it," groaned Severus.

"Yep," I grinned.

**Please update and whoever knows where I got the nicknames from gets a cookie. Also thank you for the past reviews yes I found the story I was looking for. Thank you. Sorry I haven't been updating. Also I really need a Beta. Really need a BetaAnd again pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez review. Thanks guys. PM me anytime. 3**


End file.
